1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to industrial curling iron heating stations used to maintain the temperature of hair curling or straightening irons as used in the cosmetic and beauty shop industry. More particularly, the present invention is directed toward a kit and method to refit an existing station to provide a longer service life for the 120 VAC internal wiring of the heating station.
2. Background Information
In beauty shops throughout the country, a curling iron heating station used to heat and assist in maintaining the temperature of hair curling or straightening irons is commonly used. This heating station consists of a base upon which is mounted a heating element. Common household current (120 VAC) is supplied to a resistive material which lines the interior of the heating element body so as to produce a zone of heated air within a hollow portion of the element. The 120 VAC wiring which makes the connection between the resistive material and the wall socket is contained in the base and consists of a continuous run of conventional low-temperature appliance cord, normally rated for continuous exposure to temperatures of 60.degree. C. to 80.degree. C. (140.degree. F. to 176.degree. F.). Typically, these curling iron heating stations are turned on at the beginning of a working day and not turned off again until the day is complete. As a result, the metal body of the element and the base get quite hot due to continuous heating of the element. The 120 VAC wiring proximate to the resistive heater material tends to crystalize and short out within approximately six months of daily use. This means that the curling iron heating station, which has a normal service life of two years, must be rewired at least three times during its useful life. This periodic breakdown results in both inconvenience and extra expense to the beauty shop operator.